


When in Paris

by hellosnxy



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosnxy/pseuds/hellosnxy
Summary: Ressler huffed out a laugh, thinking about the irony. Being in the city of love while chasing the woman he loved.He looked up at the street only to be greeted with several couples holding hands, laughing and sitting in romantic cafés. He wanted all that with Liz but how ?
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	When in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the next episode. Although I know that that is not gonna happen but well the shipper heart wants what it wants lol.  
> Also this is my first fic so feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Hope you like it ! :)

Ressler looked around the Station while Park was explaining their situation to the local authorities. Reddington had given them a case. A Blacklister who called herself the Chemical Mary. She was a chemist who mixed special substances in order to either kill or abduct high level targets. 

That's how Ressler and Park found themselves in Paris. It was important for them to find her, not only because she was lethal. But because if they find her, they find Liz.  
She had hired the Chemical Mary for reasons the Task Force could not quite understand . That's what Park was trying to explain. But Ressler wasn’t listening.

The only thing that was on his mind was Liz.  
Ressler knew he should be thinking about how to find her , or how to proceed when he sees her. But instead he was thinking of their night together. He couldn’t stop thinking about that night. The exact right thing at the exact wrong moment.

When he closed his eyes, he still could feel her lips on his, her hands wandering through his hair and-

“Ressler ! Did you hear what I just said ?“ Park interrupted his thoughts. 

“Sorry could you repeat that ?“

Park narrowed her eyes before continuing.  
“I said that I just talked to the French police over there and told them about Chemical Mary and Agent Keen. I also informed them not to arrest Keen in front of her daughter.“

Ressler immediately knew that Keen was never going to bring her Agnes here. 

“Yeah. Okay“ was the only thing he could bring up. 

They had intel that both Liz and Chemical Mary were going to be at Paris central station for some kind of money drop off.

He walked around the station, checking and looking for Liz when he registered something. There was no way she would show up directly at the station. No, she would be way too smart for that. 

“I’m gonna go check the perimeter outside,“ he informed Park before walking out of the station. 

Ressler huffed out a laugh, thinking about the irony. Being in the city of love while chasing the woman he loved.  
He looked up at the street only to be greeted with several couples holding hands, laughing and sitting in romantic cafés. He wanted all that with Liz but how ?  
He didn’t know what’s gonna happen once they arrested her. He didn’t even know if she felt the same way. Lost in his thoughts, Ressler started walking down the street when suddenly a woman bumped into him. 

A woman with an olive green coat. There was something awfully familiar about her. As Ressler breathed in it suddenly hit him. 

The scent. He knew this scent. Hell he’d recognize it everywhere. 

“Liz.“ he said her name while breathing out and grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

His touch burned right through her skin. 

“Liz.“ He said again. Ressler knew he should arrest her. He knew that this was the closest they had gotten and probably ever will. But he didn’t move. All he could do was stare at her, taking all of her in with his eyes. 

Neither of them dared to speak .

“ Come back“ he managed to whisper. 

“Please. Look I’m not mad. Just come back. don’t make me arrest you“ 

Ressler said while locking eyes with her. 

“I can’t. You know I can’t. I need answers. And she helped me, put me closer to the truth !“ 

Ressler looked confused, wondering who she was. It took him a few seconds to realize that she was talking about the Blacklister. 

”Liz, she's a criminal, a fugitive and so are you. You freed the Freelancer! The man who murdered innocent people!  
Do you really expect me to what? To let her go? To let you go? Again? I have to do my job Keen. And my Job is to…“

“I don’t want to hurt anyone Ressler !“ she interrupted him, capturing his gaze. 

“I just needed her to do something for me , no one has been or will be severely harmed!“

“Except Reddington“ Ressler stated coldly.

He tried to remind himself that he had a job to do. But his eyes still flickered down to her lips and all he could think of was how badly he wanted to kiss her again. She opened her mouth to explain what she wanted to do when Ressler spotted a French Police officer walking out of the station.  
Apparently Liz didn’t notice her because she kept talking.

Without thinking twice, Ressler cupped her face and captured her lips with his, interrupting her with a kiss. Liz gasped in surprise. After a few seconds she wrapped her arms around him , pulling him as close as she could. 

Suddenly the whole world around them was forgotten. Reminding himself, why he actually kissed her, Ressler turned her mid-kiss so she was out of the police officer's sight. 

When he pulled away, Liz immediately pulled him back down for another kiss. His arms found a place around her waist, kissing her like he would never have the chance to feel her lips on his again.

Keeping in mind that they were still in a public place and that the police officer was coming closer, Ressler broke the kiss and moved his lips to her ear.

Before she could protest, Liz heard Ressler whispering words that made her freeze

“There's a French police officer coming closer. Walk away while you can.“ 

He placed one last kiss on her cheek before letting go of her waist.  
Liz stared into his eyes. She couldn’t process what just happened. He was letting her go.

Again. 

She turned around and walked away, still thinking about the way he kissed her. Ressler watched her disappear before slowly making his way back to the train station. 

He didn’t expect the Chemical Mary to show up there. Liz had probably warned her and changed the location but after a few minutes a woman matching her description walked into the train station. 

”FBI Hands over your head. Get on your knees” Ressler exclaimed while approaching her. 

He nodded over to Park and told her to check The Chemical Mary for anything chemical that could harm someone. 

When she was cleared Park cuffed her and told the other police officers to look for Liz. He knew very well that they wouldn't find her

Ressler suddenly noticed why they could arrest her. Not because Liz forgot to change the location. No. She wanted them to arrest her. That was her plan all along. 

Liz wasn't completely lost. There was still good in her. And Ressler was determined to get that back. 

No matter what.


End file.
